Teachers Pass Notes, Too!
by magicalme32
Summary: Alright, this a story of how Hogwarts teachers gossip. It's all done in note form. This idea is hilarious, I got it from TheGossipQueen!- with her permission of course!
1. Ch 1

**Disclaimer:** So everyone knows, all the characters I use belong to J.K.Rowling. Also, I have taken the idea of this story from the great authoress: **_TheGossipQueen_**. With her permission of course!

**Teacher's Pass Notes, Too!**

**Part 1**

Dear Severus,

I caught a few 7th years throwing dungbombs

in your room last night. They are Mr.'s Potter

and Weasley. Would you like me to punish them

with cleaning the Trophy Room or cleaning bed pans

in the Hospital Wing - or maybe you would like

to punish them something of your own.

Filch - Janitor

Dear Filch,

It is with great pleasure that I received your note.

Though your punishments seem quite suitable, I

Wish to punish the trouble makers myself. Send

Them to my room from 5-9pm – they can skip dinner.

And make sure you send them on Tuesday, when

They have Quidditch Practice.

Most Sincerely,

Severus – Potions

Dear Minerva,

Take a look at this letter I found Hermione

Reading during my class today:

Dear 'Mione,

You won't believe it! Snape, the greasy bas---d

Is taking Harry and me out of Quidditch today.

He gave us a detention! You won't believe what

He's making us do! We're supposed to clean out

Every filthy cupboard in his filthy room! And he's

Bloody keeping us there from five 'till nine! So,

When we're finally let out, we'll be caught by Malfoy,

The arrogant a-se-hole, who will undoubtedly be

waiting for us **to give us another detention!**

Mione, you've got to help us!

Your friend,

Ron

What do you think of that, Minerva? Oh, by the way, I

crossed out all the swear words Mr. Weasley was using.

Is Severus really allowed to give them a detention like that?

Do you have any idea of what is in his cupboards?!!?

He just wants to win the Quidditch Cup this year. But, both

of us know he has no chance, right?

Because, we have to stop this, right?

Gryffindors 4ever,

Remus- DADA

Dear Remus,

We can't stop another Professor from giving a student

Detention. It simply can't be done, not even by the

Headmaster. And I think I should say that I agree

With Severus – Did you know that both boys threw

Dungbombs in his classroom in the middle of the

Night? They threw so many that the next class of

First year students fainted from the horrid odor the

Next morning!

Best Regards,

Minerva- Transfiguration

P.S. Of course the Slytherin Quidditch Team won't

beat the Gryffindors!

Dear Minerva,

Fine! Just be that way!

I'll be the one to find a way to help my faithful

House!

So, I can't stop Snivellus from giving a detention…

**Then just watch what I will do!**

Go go Gryffindor!

Remus- DADA

Dear Remus,

I fear for the Slytherins.

Best Regards,

Minerva- Transfiguration

Dear Sprout,

You won't believe what letter I snatched from Mr.

Malfoy today in my class!

Read this:

Dear Blaise,

Did you just get a detention from that Loony Professor Lupin?

I did, and for no apparent reason, whatsoever!

For Merlin's sake, I was just sitting at my desk

Making fun of Potter, and he goes,

'Malfoy, detention!'

Something must have messed with that werewolf's

Brains- if he had any, that is. He wants me to skip

Quidditch Practice to clean up after one of that half-giants

creatures!

My father will surely hear of this!

Malfoy

Ha! That's so funny! Malfoy's crying over detention,

Just wanted to share the humor.

Short as ever,

Flitwick- Charms

Dear Flitwick,

You're right, it's hilarious! But, take a look at what **I **

Took from Mr. Zambini, during Herbology!

Read it:

Dear Malfoy,

I just got detention from Professor Lupin for reading

Too fast! And that's not all, he's got the rest of the Slytherin

Quidditch team in detention!

What a Gryffindork!

From,

Blaise

Looks like Remus is giving Gryffindor a clear cut to

The Quidditch Cup this year. Is that fair?

Written by,

Sprout- Herbology

Dear Sprout,

Who cares?

Short as ever,

Flitwick- Charms

**Authors Note:** So… what do you think? Do you like it? Oh, I hope, cause I'm continuing! Please review with any thoughts or ideas for me to use!


	2. Ch 2

**Disclaimer:** So everyone knows, all the characters I use belong to J.K.Rowling. Also, I have taken the idea of this story from the great authoress: **_TheGossipQueen_**. With her permission of course!

**Teacher's Pass Notes, Too!**

**Part 2**

To all teachers,

I would like to remind you that passing notes is against

The school rules for both students **AND** professors.

That is why you should all try to hide the notes as best

As possible.

4ever living,

Albus – Headmaster

PS. Who bets Gryffindor will win the Quidditch Cup this year?

7 Galleons Gryffindor wins!

Dear Albus,

You go man! Gryffindor Rocks! I add 3 galleons!

Go go Gryffindor,

Remus – DADA

To all you spiteful kids,

STOP THROWING YOUR NOTES ON MY FLOOR!!!

Filch – Janitor

Dear Remus,

Good choice.

Albus – Headmaster

Dear Albus,

Of course Gryffindor will win.

Oh, and sorry about passing the notes.

Best Regards,

Minerva – Transfiguration

To all!

I said Stop!

Ms. Norris is tripping over these notes!!!

Filch – Janitor

Dear Minerva,

You didn't add any money!

Albus – Headmaster

Dear Albus,

I do not think that you should be so for your own house,

Especially when it is SO blatantly obvious that Gryffindor has

NO chance in winning the cup! 10 Galleons to Slytherin!

Most Sincerely,

Severus – Potions

Dear Severus,

As I have repeated before, you are not allowed to send notes.

20 points from Slytherin.

Your Headmaster,

Albus

PS. BRING IT ON SLYTHERIN!

Dear Remus,

Did you hear? Severus is putting in 10 galleons, I sure hope

Gryffindor wins!

Albus – Headmaster

Flitwick!!!!!!!!!!!

Like, oh my God! Did you hear about the bet that is taking

Place? Whose side are you on?

The right or the wrong?

The badger or the snake?

Wait – there is no badger… but there is a snake!

So, whose side?

And how much money?

Max is ten! Well, so far… but you can change it!

Do it Man,

Stand tall!

Well, as tall as you can.

Written by,

Sprout - Herbology

Dear Sprout,

Huh?

Which bet?

Whose side?

Badgers? Snakes?

No badgers? – Money…

I'm supposed to put money in a snake

Since there isn't a badger?

And why is the max ten if I can change it?

Then why is it a maximum?

And, I don't want to stand tall!

Ever thought of that! Huh!

Proud and short,

Flitwick – Charms

Dear Flitwick,

You're hopeless.

Written by,

Sprout – Herbology

To my dear Staff,

I would like for it to be known that Ms. Norris is currently in

The Hospital Wing because of a broken limb. Mr. Filch

Has told me to consult all of you with this – though I don't really

Know why…

Madam Pomphrey

Hehehe,

Look at what I picked up:

Dear Harry,

I want you to not do anything crazy in Potions today, alright?

Completely ignore Snape, unless he asks you a question.

I have this foreboding feeling that something bad is going to happen,

You can always tell when Malfoy actually seems like he might be

Smiling.

Wishing you luck,

Hermione

One less note for pussy-wussy to trip on,

Filch – Janitor

**Authors Note:** Haha, I had a bit of fun with that… what do you think? Any recommendations? I am totally open!


	3. Ch 3

**Disclaimer:** So everyone knows, all the characters I use belong to J.K.Rowling. Also, I have taken the idea of this story from the great authoress: **_TheGossipQueen_**. With her permission of course!

**Teacher's Pass Notes, Too!**

**Part 3**

Dear Ron,

Argh. The slithery git took points off today in Potions,

I should have skipped like you.

Since, I won't get to see

You much today, I'll tell you why.

Malfoy.

Yep, one word,

See you at Quidditch Practice,

Harry

To Harry,

Ah, Harry, you should just give him a chance,

He's not as bad as he seems.

The author,

Magicalme

Dear Magicalme?

Who are you?

And what do you mean I'm nice?

Of course I'm not!

I'm Malfoy, Not Nice!

Now get that straight

Blaise is right, they're all Gryffindorks.

Draco Malfoy.

Dear Dracky-poo,

How did you get that message?

Magicalme

Dear Gryffindork,

Borrowed it without permission,

Duh!

Draco Malfoy

Dear Magicalme,

Who are you? Are you really an author?

Of what?

Anyways, I just had to write this to tell you that

Malfoy doesn't have a good side,

And neither does Snape.

So don't go trying to convince me that he does.

Harry

Dear Harry and Dracky-poo,

How misguided you both are.

Sigh

Magicalme

Dear Malfoy,

I didn't know your nickname was Dracky-poo!

Haha, wait till Ron hears about this one.

Potter – your enemy

Potter,

If you tell a soul, I will make sure you die a

Very slow and painful death.

Malfoy – your archenemy

Ps. And, I'll deny it completely, of course.

Sorry Dracky-poo,

But, I'm the Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die, remember?

Haha

Potter – the Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die

Dear Albus,

Why in the world were all the Gryffindors shouting,

"GO DRACKY-POO, GO!"

at the Quidditch match?

Sincerely,

Remus and Minerva

Things change,

My dears,

Things change,

Albus- Headmaster

Dear Reviewers,

And this is my little Authors Note to you:

'You are beautiful in every single way,

and words won't bring us down.'- ok, I was listening to Christina Aguilera.

What I mean is that Draco is strong, he didn't listen to those words

Being shouted at him in the match,

Because,

Slytherin Won.

END

Ok, I know, really weird ending. But, I just had to end it.

The REAL End


End file.
